User talk:Benad361
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hitler Parody Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Joseph Stalin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Stalin Parody Scenes Since you're the creator of Stalin Parodies (which are very good, by the way), are there going to be pages for the Stalin Parody Scenes from Tukhachevsky: Conspiracy Marshal? Αмρℓїϝу23 03:21, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do plan to put some pages up and I have the scenes availible on Mediafire. Benad36Benad361 23:37, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Great! Do you have the link for the scenes? Thanks! αмρℓїϝу23 20:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Indeed I do; here they are: on mediafire. Benad361 (UTC) Scene Translation It has never been done before (at least in this wiki,) but I've thought of a way to include the translations for scenes using subpages. Create a new article with the name /Transcript, than add the appropriate links. That way curious viewers can have their translations, and normal viewers would not see them. How's that? Mfaizsyahmi 13:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Coincidentally, I recently came across a translation of one of my Stalin Parody scenes. However, copying and pasting it in will be difficult, due to restrictions on the page (to do with stripping the text of format and suchlike). Benad361 22:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Comparison Tables I've seen the comparison tables on the Mikhail Tukhachevsky pages, which worked out pretty well. Why not do so for the rest of the compare-contrast tables between parody series? αмρℓїϝу23 05:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea; I'm something of a novice when it comes to table creation though. Benad361, 19:32, February 16th, 2012 (UTC) : I've just did one with Nikolai Yezhov 's page. Is it okay, or is some of the information inaccurate? αмρℓїϝу23 03:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : Perfectly accurate (as far as the parody universe goes, and to an extent in actuality). Now I just need to learn how to do tables... Many thanks! Benad361, 04:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : * To create a table is obvious--use the "Add features and Media" to the right. * Most of the functions (inserting rows, merging cells) are accessed via the context menu (i.e. right-click) * Logically, to compare similarities, we merge the two comparison columns. Select the cells (click and drag,) right-click on the selection and choose "Cells>Merge Cells." Don't forget to center the text to emphasis that the text are shared between both columns! * To append rows, right-click on any cell of the last row and choose "Row>Insert row after." : Indeed, the interface is intuitive enough. Experiment with it a little. If you messed up you can always delete the table and start again! : I hope that helps, and good luck! :D Mfaizsyahmi 05:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : I cannot thank you enough for that information. I'll try it out soon on updating some of my (and others) parody articles. Benad361, 22:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC)